Elementary with Ella Holmes
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: This is a story about the very strange and peculiar Ella Holmes, daughter of the re-covering addict Sherlock Holmes, are they alike or is it possible Ella is worse than Sherlock himself? how will Watson survive! please tell me if you would like more!
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note:__ Thank you for taking the time to read this and I hope you enjoy, please tell me if you think I should do more, thanks again, Hannah_

A young girl of the age of fourteen strode quickly along the road, a man in a black car watched her as she moved quickly. If she had realized she would have disappeared from sight and been never seen again. She didn't realize though and she wasn't disappearing. Not if she had any say in it.

This is a story about a man, woman, teen and a murder. You may have heard of this certain person. His name is Sherlock Holmes; I believe there is two of this one person, both is British, though one has moved to New York, to help with his sobriety. One is quite tall with a mass of dark curly hair and sharp sea blue eyes and wears suits with a purple shirt. The other is shorter, with round face, wears waist coats and has short straight lighter brown hair. Both have the same unique profession: Consulting detective. They are oceans away and are in parallel universes. This is not a story about tall Sherlock. This is a story about short Sherlock…

Joan and Sherlock sat in the living room; Watson was reading the newspaper, while Holmes was attempting to contain his boredom and failing miserably.

A knock came from the front door; Watson cast the paper aside and went to answer it.

Watson opened the door and what she saw shocked her quite a fair deal.

A young girl with dark auburn hair with shock blue streaks, it was in medium length side plait.

She had a small heart shaped face with striking blue eyes that were framed with thick long dark lashes, she wore black liquid eyeliner.

She had a silver teddy bear pendant that hung from a delicate silver chain around her neck.

Her clothing was worn; she wore a khaki t-shirt and blue denim dungaree shorts, black tights, heavy green doc martins and an old leather jacket.

She had a nose stud and multiple piercings on her ears.

She looked like she was one of those teens that trouble with authority.

"Can I help you?" The girl ignored Joan completely and pushed past her.

Joan re-entered the room the girl behind her, Holmes stood up when he saw the girl, and he looked slightly worried. The girl strode into the centre of the room in front of Sherlock.

"Ah hello Ella-" the girl cut him off with a sharp slap across the cheek, she made sure to get his left side. Sherlock doubled over clutching his cheek

"You promised to get me out when you were drug-free!" She yelled.

"Well, I lied" Watson knew Holmes would pay for that. He most certainly did.

The girl, Ella bared her teeth as she kneed Holmes in the stomach; Watson recoiled as Sherlock slid to the ground.

"Do you realize they were nuns? NUNS!" she shouted as she kicked him again and again.

"You S.O.B!" she huffed as she moved away from him. Holmes pulled himself up with much effort.

"Now I know you're angry" he started

"Angry? Angry doesn't cover it!" she screamed as she shoved Sherlock, who fell back on his chair.

"How did you get out? It was in England!" She rolled her eyes

"It's boarding school, not fort Knox!"

"I'm sorry who are you?" Asked Watson finally speaking up, the girl turned to her.

"Oh my sorry didn't I introduce myself did I?" the girl spoke with a faint British accent.

"This is Ella, or Ellie. Ella is… my daughter" explained Holmes. Watson and Ella shook hands, Watson stood baffled.

Sometime later the three sat in the living room, well Sherlock and Ella did, they sat in the armchairs as Watson paced in front of them, they watched her go back and forth.

"So let me get this straight, you're his daughter and when he was sent to rehab, you were sent to boarding school by your grandfather" Sherlock and his daughter nodded, the girl sat forward and removed her jacket, slinging it on the arm rest. All over the girls arms were silver scars, they were jagged and unevenly spaced.

"Where did you get them?" Watson asked as she gestured to the girl's arms, she looked down and touched them gently. Watson only saw now that the girl had a small scar on her cheek.

"Ella has a liking for throwing herself through windows" said Sherlock as he held Ella's arm out gently, illuminating the scars in the sun from the window behind them. Watson blinked as Ella shrugged.

"Sherlock can I talk to you for a moment" the two moved over to the corner, after a moment of hissing the two turned around and looked at Ella, who was now standing.

"I think you should go back to boarding school, I'm getting ready to call your grandfather right now" said Sherlock, Ella shook her head

"No, no, no way I can't go back!" Her voice began to become higher again, Sherlock slowly walked towards her with his hands up trying to show her he meant no harm.

"Now Ella don't do anything rash-" Ella cut Sherlock off by pushing herself off the armchair and through the window.

Sherlock sighed, grabbed his black jacket and hopped over the window frame, sprinting after the young girl. Watson quickly grabbed her keys and ran to her car.

Ella sprinted as fast as her legs would allow her, she turned quickly on to an alley way, she pulled down a fire escape ladder and quickly ran to the top of the building. She stood on the roof weighing her options, the jump from the other building wasn't too far. She heard her father coming on to the roof. Sherlock stood right behind her. Ella stood on the edge.

"Ella come down from there" he begged, Ella looked behind her at her father.

"I'm not going to jump" she walked along the ledge, she stopped.

"Maybe I will" she stuck a foot out, then laughed and put it back.

"Jk, Joke!" she sang as she hopped off the ledge to in front of her father.

"I won't give you back to the nuns" Ella was about to jump for joy, but Sherlock put a hand up stopping her.

"If you try to stop going through windows and use the front door! Windows cost" Ella smiled and hugged her father.

Sherlock and Ella walked along the street on their way back to Sherlock's. Sherlock lugged Ella's duffel behind him.

"Wow Sherlock. You're out of shape" said Ella with a smirk as she took the bag and slung it over her shoulder and walked ahead of him.

That night Sherlock and Ella decided if Ella was to stay, she needed a place to sleep and to have privacy, Watson had already taken over the second bedroom so that was out, but the campion was to leave in a few weeks, until then they needed a make-shift room.

"We can stick a few sheets up" Sherlock shook his head, Ella and him sat on the floor of the living room, Ella was gazing around the room until the idea struck her. She hopped up and began chucking books from the shelves.

"What are you doing?" demanded Sherlock, Ella turned and looked at him.

"We can create a wall of books to cut off a part of the living room, which can act as my room till Dr Watson leaves." She explained, Sherlock nodded as he began creating the wall cutting off the front of the room.

"I can also make a bed out of them and stick cushions on top of them"

After a few hours of manual labour, moving the couch and TV to other areas they were done, it was a box room and made the room cramped but it worked.

"Here, I brought it from London in case you ever needed it again" Sherlock passed Ella a wooden box painted dark blue with silver and gold stars and swirls on it, Ella opened it and gasped.

"You kept them all!" Ella sat on the floor, her father followed

"Of course they weren't mine to give away" Ella took the first book out, it was a dark red hard back version of Dante's Inferno, the next was a light blue hard back with the Bronte sisters complete works printed on it. The next was a red hard back 'stories of Oscar Wilde and poems'. The last was one Ella wasn't proud to have loved: a gold and white hardback of Scott Fitzgerald's The Great Gatsby. All of them had things written in them by Sherlock, little tips on deducing, what he thought about the characters and mostly why he thought Ella loved the books so much.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note:__ Thanks for the great feedback and thanks to inspirationandimagination and sarahw78, this chapter was written listening to Lady Gaga Telephone remix [feat Beyoncé] this story is going to be Snow Angels [Season 1 Episode 19] with Ella, if anybody knows if and where you can get the transcript for Snow Angels, thanks for reading and enjoy, Hannah._

Watson sat on the couch that morning reading a book.

Sherlock and Ella stood in front of her; Watson wasn't sure what they we're doing until it started.

"C'mon Ella, let your rage out, c'mon you can do this, remember how much I'm a bastard and how much you hated me-" Ella cut him off with a roundhouse kick to the gut. He got up, he was smiling, Ella went to kick him again, but this time he was prepared, he grabbed her leg and flipped her, she landed in a crouch, her rage was obvious.

"Oh no-" Ella jumped from and attacked Holmes, she pulled his hair, he managed to flip her off his back and onto the ground, she huffed and walked to the TV and turned it on, a weather forecast was warning people there was a storm heading from Philadelphia to New York and it was meant to be bad, very bad. Watson stood up.

"Hey Ella how about you come with me and we'll get something's for when the storm hits?" Ella nodded and slipped into her shoes and warm jacket Watson put her jacket on and followed her.

Watson and Ella walked along the road leading to the supermarket.

"Are you sleeping with my father?" Ella asked out of no where

"No-no I'm not"

"But you both have feelings for each other?"

"I don't feel comfortable discussing this with you"

"I would like to say if you were, we'd have a big problem, the last time that woman had to wear that wig for year" Ella walked into the store, leaving Watson scared and wondering what Ella had done to all the other poor women that had ever had a relationship or had ever tried to with Sherlock Holmes.

Joan and Ella walked into the house.

"Hey we're back there was a run with all the storm stuff, but we got a bottle of water, batteries, soup -" Watson stopped dead, standing in the library was a tall strong looking woman, she had blonde hair and was wearing a white blouse and a navy skirt. She looked like she had been crying recently.

"Oh hi" said Watson as she walked up to the woman

"I'm Joan Watson" said Joan

"Ms Hudson, please to meet you" she said herself Ella walked into her room of books, covering the opening with a sheet as she went.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize we had a meeting" said Watson as she took her coat off.

"Oh no, I'm not a client, I'm- I'm a mess"

"You can say that again" said Ella quietly from her makeshift room.

"Oh, do you want to talk about?" asked Watson

"You know love…" said the woman wiping her eyes

"You know what let me just put this stuff away, would you like some coffee?"

"Uh, no." Watson turned to take the storm supply to the kitchen

"Maybe some tea?" she sniffed, Watson nodded and headed for the kitchen again.

"White Darjeeling" Ella got out of her room and followed Watson.

In the kitchen Watson is putting the storm supply away, while Sherlock is rooting in the fridge and Ella is sitting at the table looking very bored.

"Ms Hudson is a very interesting woman; she has oxford knowledge on ancient Greek dialect, she consulted with me on a number of cases in England for Scotland Yard."

"Course you had more than one case, involving ancient Greek"

"It's actual a very fitting field of study for Ms Hudson, what she does as a muse"

"I don't think muse is an actual job title"

"Yet are Ms Hudson, finds herself constantly in the company of powerful men in crisis. A novelist that can't finish his masterpiece, a designer abandoned by fickle inspiration" Sherlock opened a brown medicine bottle.

"And then they realize Ms Hudson has an Addams apple" said Ella

"Yes an Addams apple, of course gets complicated I imagine, it is infinitely strange in the mind of man." Sherlock poured some of the medicine from the bottle into a spoon.

"And what is the fascinating Ms Hudson doing in the Library?"

"Recovering from her latest romantic compilation, for the last year or so Ms Hudson has been the kept woman of one Davis Renkin; I don't doubt Mrs Renkin found out, the detail is she has been evicted, nevertheless there is a blizzard on the way, she needed a place to stay" Sherlock swallowed the contents of the spoon.

"So now we have two house guests"

"Hey! I'm not a guest, Sorry to burst your bubble Doc, but I'm staying" said Ella as she moodily shoved bills across the table.

"Yes, would you advise I throw her out on the street?"

"No, of course not! But you have a lot of work to do on the whole roommate thing, the polite thing to do would ask me, before inviting her into the house, just like its polite to clean up after yourself and the kitchen" Sherlock pointed the spoon accusingly at her.

"I clean the fridge once a month that was are bargain" Watson passed Sherlock his vibrating phone.

"Yes and once a month it is sparkling clean, and then the rest of the time it is a science experiment."

"This is all very interesting, but I'm afraid it is going to have to wait, Captain Gregson needs are help, solving a homicide"

Sherlock, Watson and Ella walked up to the building that Captain Gregson had texted its address, they we're stopped at the door.

"Who is that?" the officer asked pointing at Ella, who you could barely see because she was wrapped in a large woollen multi-coloured scarf, her long large black overcoat and a wine coloured hat that covered most her face. Sherlock went a bit mad when wrapping Ella up.

"She's nobody; can you let us go by please?" the officer shook his head, Captain Gregson stepped out of the building and up to Sherlock, Watson and Ella.

"Sherlock you can't bring a kid onto a crime scene, who is she anyway?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"If you must know this is my daughter Ella" Ella waved with a glove clad hand.

Captain Gregson thought for a moment, but then burst out laughing.

"Good one Sherlock, no seriously Sherlock who is she? Ms Watson's niece?"

Watson and Ella shook their heads.

"Like I said my daughter" Gregson stopped laughing and looked shocked for a moment.

"If you want my help, you have to let my daughter through and if I'm correct, and I usually am, you need my help, and bad."

"I do, God help me I do"


End file.
